Skye Cooper: Master Thieves
by Mitzy Manehem
Summary: When Slys' daughter learns about her fathers family secret she decides to embark on her own thieveing adventure., but with parents, psychos and police tailing you being a thief will be harder than ever., Chapter 2 up..also I own Nothing disclaimer-.
1. Chapter 1 A Night To Remember

**Skye Cooper : Master Thieves.**

**Chapter.1. A Night To Remember.**

* * *

><p>" Sly!...ringtail you better come out from hiding you know I will find you. " Carmelita Montoya Fox yelled aloud through her empty apartment.<p>

With no response she narrowed her yellow colored eyes and made soft steps towards the living room., ready for anything.

" Sly?...where are you? " She spoke in a softer tone now hoping a voice would reply to her., as silken blue hair was let down framing her face perfectly.

Shadows clanged to everything within the apartment the un-nerving silence sent a chill up her spine something was wrong she could feel it.

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder as her eyes narrowed twisting around with swift speed she grabbed the wrist and shoulder of the intruder.

Putting all her strength behind her she flipped the shadow figure over herself a loud grunt could be heard before she gasped.

" Ow...well at least you still pack a punch. " Sly Cooper groaned a bit as he hit the floor hard slowly standing back up before his wife wrapped her arms around him softly.

" Oh I'm so sorry I just thought an intruder might have been in here. " She sighed aloud apologizing as sly allowed a smirk to cross his lips.

" This week intruder's., last week it was muggers. " Sly laughed his hair slightly frazzled atop his head no longer hid by his cap., he wore a simple white dress shirt with a loosened tie.

" You need to relax honey your work doesn't come home with you remember. " Sly smiled his hand grasping her own as he lifted it gently to his lips kissing her hand softly.

She smiled feeling a soft shiver run down her spine again as she looked down a bit flushed before she nodded to him.

She did need to relax but it was just her nature to be on her toes.

Years ago she had given up Interpol when she became pregnant with their daughter., she didn't want her child to have a life of moving from place to place.

So within a few months of her pregnancy she and sly moved to Paris and started a life together., bought an apartment even sly had went to work.

As a police officer no less., he quickly moved up the ranks busting criminal after criminal with ease probably because he could think like a thief so well.

And that at times bothered her he had said years ago he didn't know who he was or who she was for that matter.

Yet after escaping the cooper vault he slowly began to remember things.

Spire jumping.

Rail sliding.

Scaling buildings.

He never had never spoken to her about his time as a thief so she kept praying he would never remember for she had fallen in love with the man he is today not the man he used to be.

" Hey you ok? " Sly asked his hand cupping her cheek as he stared deeply into her eyes.

With a smile she nodded again leaning forward she kissed him deeply his arms encaseing her as they shared an embrace one she wished would never end.

Thinking back she remembered after she had their daughter.

" Skyla. Marcella. Cooper. "

She spent the first five years staying at home watching their child everyday she would think a little about her job.

Yet as time moved on it would grow more and more distant from her., something she didn't mind she loved her daughter watching her grow and develop her own personality it was bliss.

But when she became old enough carmelita knew it was time again to think about her career.

Returning to police work she found out due to her past the Paris police force had a detective job waiting for her., which was great she had joined just at the right time.

Sly had just made detective as well and they decided to become partners., both working together with common goals.

To keep Paris safe and to keep their daughter safe.

Goals they have been completing for years.

Deep inside her soul she wished her new life would last forever., but like all good things they must end.

* * *

><p>" Oh gawd...gross. " Skye thought to herself watching her parents kissing in the living room as she stood out on the balcony enjoying the cool night air.<p>

She wondered why they must always be so affectionate with each other all the time for one it was just gross and for two it was just plain weird.

Shuddering some just as the cool wind blew through her fur softly caused her to look up to the full moon in the sky.

At sixteen she felt as if her whole life was just moving at a snails pace., and her social life was moving even slower.

With two cops as parents she had trouble fitting in with others at school., the In crowd thought the policias' kid was too prude.

And heck the bad group wouldn't even look at her she bet they thought one look at her would all put them behind bars.

Sighing she knew this life was not the one for her., she wished something more was out there but what would it be waiting for her?

Long blue hair framed her face softly as her light brown eyes gazed to the stars high above as if trying to comfort her.

Her long raccoon tail swished side to side slowly her fur a bit softer and fuller was a light reddish brown color like her mothers.

Wearing a light green blouse and a pair of jeans made up her outfit., she was never one to really dress up much.

Why would she?...not like she had many friends.

" Niña...we're going out for something to eat get dressed in something nice and..." Her mother walked out onto the balcony smiling as skyla merely rolled her eyes.

" Not going..." Was her soft spoken but cold response.

" Niña! " Her mom spoke in a stern tone narrowing her eyes a little mad.

" Honey if she doesn't feel like coming with us we could just enjoy a night alone." Her dad spoke up breaking the tense moment as his arms wrapped around her mothers waist.

She could see her mother blush softly while she looked behind her and sighed facing her father.

" Pero ¿qué hay de tiempo para la familia cooper? " Her mother narrowed her eyes mad biting her lower lip as she entered into a huff.

She had a knack for making her mom mad her dad said she got that from him., which would make her smile she had no idea why.

Throwing her arms into the air softly her mom walked back inside the apartment giving up on this one sided fight with her daughter.

" Have fun tonight darling. " Her dad smiled as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before taking out a small holster of money placing it beside her on the balcony.

" Go do something that makes you happy Skye I'll take care of your mother. " He chuckled as she smiled and leaned forward giving her dad a small hug as he nodded leaving her alone as well.

With that she returned her attention back to the silent sky above hoping she would lose herself again if only for a second.

* * *

><p>The night began to pass slowly as skyla sat alone in her living room on the sofa., all the lights turned out a small tube of ice cream in her lap as the television glowed in front of her.<p>

Taking a small scoop of ice cream with her spoon she shoveled it into her mouth eyes glazed over as nothing good was on the Tv Anyways.

Why did her parents have to be cops?

She pouted softly her lower lip pushing out slightly in anger.

Why could she not have had cool parents?

Like artists' , Musicians' or heck even thieves' would have been cooler.

Her thoughts began to run away with her before she could hear a knock on the door., groaning aloud she hated when her parents colleagues came over in the evening.

Her mother always told her she had a rude streak but she just replied it was her way., you can't be nice to people who just bore you to death.

" Coming! " Skyla yelled as she began to make her way to the door slowly feeling run down she just wished for once something cool would happen in her boring life.

With one last sigh she allowed her hand to reach for the door but with a sudden loud bang the world flashed around her in a blinding light.

A large explosion echoed around her slamming her backward as she screamed in pain the door exploding into a thousand pieces.

Her back slammed hard into the family portrait wall with a thud before she slid down it to the floor., body trembling her fur singed.

" You know it is quite rude to keep someone waiting at the door. " A woman's voice spoke as the smoke in the room began to clear.

Skyla narrowed her eyes seeing the woman for the first time.

She had long brunette hair with matching colored fur., her eyes were yellow with a ghastly glow like burning embers within a flame.

She was a raccoon much like herself but taller at least five-nine in height., with a slender but athletic frame.

She wore a pale purple outfit that looked like a catsuit hugging every curve of her body yet had many gadgets clinging around her waist.

Leather boots hugged her feet as she stepped closer and closer towards skyla her lips pursed in a wicked scowl.

" Where is the cooper cane? " She asked slowly kneeling in place on the ground before skyla the woman's hand extending slowly as she clutched her chin hard forcing her to look up at her.

" The cooper what? " Was all she could reply before the woman removed what looked like a purple glove from her side sliding it on.

Then suddenly a horrible pain ran through skylas' body as she could feel a shocking sensation rush through her frame as the woman punched her in the gut with her gloved hand.

" Shock gloves...real time savers these are. " The woman giggled as skyla yelped in pain shaking in place on the ground trying to curl into a small ball.

" Now once again...the cane! " The woman hissed as skyla looked up to her crying not knowing what she was talking about.

" I don't have a cane..." She yelled out tears running down her cheeks softly before the woman punched her again sending another shock blast over her body.

A yelp escaped her lips as she felt all her muscles seize up it was like her whole body was on fire.

" Now one last time if you don't comply I'm giving you a full jolt. " The woman glared evilly as she turned a small dial on the side of the glove before it began to glow a light blue.

" The ca... " Was all she could say before a shocking blast slammed into her backside causing her to fly across the room a bit with a thud.

" Whoa!...you had your shock pistol with you? " Sly spoke in a amazed tone as carmelita pointed the gun at the intruder wearing nothing but a little black dress and matching heels.

Sly was quick to run over to his daughter on the ground scooping her up into his arms holding her close as she shivered in his embrace just wanting to feel safe.

" Where did you even hide that thing? " He asked his wife as she rolled her eyes at him while he made his way out into the hallway to get his loved one away from the danger.

" You don't want to know sly. " She replied smoothly as she walked over to the woman on the ground shaking off the shock blast slowly.

" You break into my home and hurt my daughter I'm so going to make your life a living hell...get up now! " Carmelita snapped at the woman who just giggled wickedly.

" Nice sucker punch...here's mine. " The woman spoke in a calm tone as she suddenly did a back flip her feet kicking the gun from carmelitas hands.

With swift nimble speed the woman pounced forward tackling carmelita into the wall behind her followed by a loud crash.

Reaching for her side again the strange woman removed a yellow colored pistol of her own pointing it at carmelita who was stunned and pulled the trigger.

" Nooo! " Cooper yelled tackling her just as the gun fired sending a blast of fire exploding into the wall next to his wife smoldering with black smoke.

" Pathetic. " The woman hissed as she holstered the gun and quickly reached for twin daggers in sheaths on her sides removing them easily.

Sly narrowed his eyes as the woman quickly slashed and stabbed at him with some ease he dodged attack after attack but suddenly slipped up her blade in her left hand slashing his arm.

Wincing he felt the clean cut against his fur on his upper arm as it began to bleed., she smiled before doing a front flip and throwing both daggers towards him.

Quickly falling back then rolling out of the way both daggers missed him by mere inches.

" Very disappointing I expected more cooper. " She sighed as carmelita picked up her pistol again pointing it at the woman.

" Freeze! " She yelled aloud as the woman rolled her eyes tossing small black beads at her swiftly each bead exploding on contact with carmelita smashing her across the room.

Her backside hitting the glass door leading to the balcony hard breaking it into sharp shards of glass., weakly she still tried to get to her feet but couldn't.

Cooper glared punching at the woman only to have her grab his wrist and flip him over her body and onto the ground much rougher then carmelita had done earlier.

With a umph he hit the hard floor her boot roughly pinning him down by his throat as he gasped aloud she quickly took out a small rod from her backside.

A small click could be heard as the rod suddenly lengthened out into a long spear like weapon as she smiled down at him.

" How ironic son dies just like his father...failing to protect his family. " She spoke coldly lifting the spear only to have skyla tackle into her weakly., yet enough to push her off of him.

Growling the woman readied another attack only to prick up her ears softly hearing sirens off in the distance., with a sigh she quickly made her way to the balcony.

While returning the rod to its' previous form and sheathing it.

" St...stop. " Carmelita spoke shaking softly feeling drained of energy.

" Love to stay and finish off you all but I must be going for now..." The woman giggled jumping off the balcony as a paraglider extended from her floating her away into the night.

Cooper weakly crawled over to his wife cuddling against her softly praying she was alright but all he received was a weak smile from her as she asked.

" Is skyla ok? " Cooper smiled nodding a yes as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

" What is the cooper cane? " Skyla asked as she sat in the corner of the room shivering her eyes almost glowing in the dim light.

Cooper looked down and sighed he wished his past would never catch up with him., but this very night it had.

The truth had to be told.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Well this is the first Chappie in my First Sly Cooper fic.<p>

Had this idea in my head for a while hope it will span out well.

The main Villian will be properly introduced later in about chapter 3.

My spanish is meh so I have no idea if I spelled out the two items in the fic correctly.

**Niña= Baby Girl.**

**Pero ¿qué hay de tiempo para la familia cooper?= what about family time cooper?**

Anyway that is what I was going for...hope you all enjoy.

**R&R Plz.**


	2. Chapter 2 Old Habits

**Chapter.2.**

* * *

><p>" She will need rest but other than that she should make a full recovery. " The doctor spoke in a calm manner as sly merely nodded along in silence a breath of relief escaping his lips.<p>

As the doctor finished up sly made his way to his wives door gazing in through the window silently his strong wife he had loved for so many years for the first time looked frail.

His thoughts interrupted by the soft steps of his daughter who slowly made her way behind him in silence many questions flooding her mind.

Turning towards her he stared back at her not saying a word either., her eyes glowing softly in the dim light of the hospital.

Long lashes blinked towards him as if she were trying to read him., something was up and she knew it was a secret that would change how she looked at her father forever.

Swallowing the small lump in her throat she was finally able to speak aloud., asking the same question she had earlier hopefully this time she would get a reply.

" What is the cooper cane? " Her voice trembled a bit as her father usually having a fun smile or a sly attitude merely looked solemn and a bit broken.

" Skyla I hoped this day would never come along." Sly sighed his voice cracking a small bit.

" You see I made a choice years ago of what path I wanted to take., a path full of adventure and always looking over your back..."

"Or one filled with the woman I loved., I made my choice then I wanted a normal life and the only way I could have that was to give up my second life. " Sly narrowed his eyes slightly his daughter hanging on every word he said.

" I'm...I was a thief skyla my family comes from a long line of master thieves. " He finished allowing this to sink in to his daughter.

" Thieves?..." She whispered to herself gently her mind racing with so many questions the most obvious one was running through her mind.

" So is the cooper cane some kind of family relic? " She asked abruptly hoping for a straight answer.

It was odd her father always seemed so clean cut when she was growing up it seems odd that he ever was a thief.

A small chuckle could be heard from her dad as he shook his head slightly in thought a hand running through his frazzled hair gently.

" Thinking back to it now it does seem like it would be a relic but the cane in truth is a heirloom passed down from generation to generation. " He sighed pausing for a brief second before continuing.

" It is used to help our family become great thieves it's a symbol of our heritage. " He spoke feeling as if a long awaited weight was lifted off himself.

" So where is this cane? " Skyla asked as her father shook his head side to side slowly.

" It's safe and that is all you need to know. " Was his reply which caused her to pout her lower lip pushing out slightly.

" But shouldn't the cane be mine?...you know passing it down and what not. " She asked biting her lower lip some this all seeming like some sort of wild dream.

" No I ended that part of my life and I will not let you fall into my old ways. " He sighed the weight returning just as fast as it had left.

" But dad...who was that woman?, why did she want the cane and... " She began to list her questions' as her dad shook his head and put a stop to it quickly.

" I'm going to look into all those questions I need you to just stay here with your mother " He spoke in a stern tone of voice causing her to roll her eyes gently.

With that he began to make his way towards the exit in silence., his daughter keeping a stern eye on him wanting to ask so many questions yet part of her was afraid to.

" Where you going?...dad." She asked as her father stopped in his tracks never looking back before speaking aloud in almost a whisper.

" To get in touch with some old friends. " Was his reply as he left the hospital his daughter sighing softly as she made her way into her mothers' room.

* * *

><p>Outside the night was almost over in one fell swoop everything he knew had been turned upside down., groaning a bit sly slicked his hair back something within him awakening.<p>

Though he had been a police officer for years' now he still had his old habits., after each criminal he busted was caught he'd take time to loot a few things as well.

Chuckling he knew carmelita would have killed him if she knew he sometime's stole evidence from the crime scene but it was hard for him to just flip a new side just like that.

With nimble speed he quickly ran down a empty alleyway and made a swift jump his hands connecting with the cold steel of a nearby pipe as he easily made his way up towards the rooftops.

His speed was still top of the line even as he did a small back flip onto the rooftop his eyes glowing brightly before he began running across the roof coming close to the edge.

The wind brushed across his fur while he made a decent jump off the building he felt free something he knew was laying dormant in him for years' now.

His foot made contact with the second building as he chuckled he could still jump-kick like a plumber.

" Enjoying yourself? " Was the voice of the woman who attacked his family causing him to skid to a stop spinning around swiftly.

The woman sat atop an old stack of chimney pipes her legs crossed elegantly as she sat watching him with some delight.

" You have some nerve showing back up here. " Sly snapped back as he clutched his fist at his side.

" Do I now?...is that the thief in you talking or the cop? " She giggled as she got to her feet doing a front flip flying gracefully through the air landing beside him with a soft thud.

" What do you want with my family cane? " Sly cut to the chase with this woman not wishing to hear her idle banter.

" Now what fun would it be to skip straight to the finale dear cooper. " She sighed cupping her cheek with her left hand softly.

" Let me just say our families history is behind that cane. " She smirked as sly allowed his eyes to widen at the sound of her words.

" Wait what do you mean our? " He asked yet the woman just giggled again and ran to the edge of the building looking back to him smiling wickedly.

" You are just a mere shadow of your former self sly...don't forget where you came from. " Was all she spoke in a rasp whisper before jumping off into the night.

Quickly he made a dash to follow her yet as he made the jump for the ground below a high pitched scream could be heard.

He gazed up seeing his daughter make the jump from the opposite building across from his her poise and balance off., he growled and quickly pivot jumped to her.

A loud crash could be heard as they both collided into each other falling quickly to the ground below., saved by a full dumpster below filled with the stench of garbage.

" Owww. " Skyla whimpered peeling a old sandwich wrapper out of her hair slowly., her dad had a old tub of ice cream on his head.

His lips pursed in anger.

" I told you to stay at your mothers side! " He snapped as he jumped out of the dumpster his daughter stumbling out of it behind him.

" I was but when I came outside to see you off I instead saw you scaling a freaking wall! " She yelled aloud as sly cringed and hushed her.

" I kinda just wanted to see if I could do the same dad...I mean how do you do it! ? " Skyla asked in awe as she held out her hands looking a bit sore and cut.

" I tried to climb myself but fell a few times the pipe kept cutting my hands. " She spoke in a softer tone of voice as sly just sighed aloud beaten.

" Year's of practice. " He replied coldly as he began to walk down the alley his daughter running up from behind a look of wonder across her face.

" Where are we going? " She asked as he turned to her his eyes had a glare of anger in them.

" I'm leaving for a few days to see some people., you are going to care for your mother. " He growled as she knew he meant business.

Grabbing her hand he lead her back to the hospital., she gazed down little by little she felt as if her new outlook on life was being stolen from her.

Entering the hospital both knew that a path to something new and dangerous had just opened., and that something bigger than both of them had awoken.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Today was my B-day err...I mean the 29th was hehe.<strong>

**Still though decided to post a new chappie since it was kind of a short one.**

**The next few chapters will be longer and about sly.**

**Old habits' never really die just lay dormant.**

**Next chapter introduces Bently and penelope.**

**And for those who wish to know this takes place after Sly 3 of course but is a lead up to sly 4.**

**I'm pulling a BTTF with haveing a future time line that might not ever be.**

**The next chappie will explain in very large detail about this as well as telling who that mysterious woman is.**

**Well Hope you enjoy...**

**R&R.**


End file.
